Of Vices and Humdrums
by tofupanda
Summary: Dramione. A drabble series from bits and pieces of their life. Impatience - Draco learns the value of patience. Rated T for now.
1. Reluctance

**Disclaimer**: Insert whitty claim about not owning Harry Potter here.

This is my first Dhr fic / drabble / whatever you wish to call it. I'm going to start a Dramione Drabble series in which all drabbles under 1000 words go here. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and this was written for my friend Jules on Tumblr. Heh.

Oh, also, this is considered '**Complete**' because they're technically one-shots (but they also may be read as a sequenced story, unless stated otherwise.) What I'm trying to do is just doing random pieces of their lives.

**Summary:** She always thought she was fine on her own.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

* * *

><p><strong>Reluctance<strong>

* * *

><p>Light. There was light everywhere. Why was there light? Why was it so goddamn bright? She could literally feel it piercing past her lids and frying her eyes into little balls of nothing.<p>

_Move, she told herself. _Do something.__

But her body stayed immobile, her dead legs tangled under the sheet in such an awkward position, she knew they was going to cramp soon. She had barely cracked a single lid when a throaty croak that resembled a groan escaped her mouth and she immediately shut them back up.

_Someone Avada me now._

She lay still for a few quiet seconds before one of her arms lifted itself onto her nightstand, searching for the magical stick that was going to save her day.

Her brows furrowed as her fingers scrambled across the desktop, passing everything she did not need and nothing she wanted. She let out a cry of frustration and forced herself into a sitting position, quickly regretting her decision the moment her vision started to spin and the aches shot straight through her head like missiles.

"Merlin's saggy balls, Granger. You look like fucking hell."

God. Why was he still here. She wished she could shut that hideous (but talented, _oh, so talented) mouth of his, but all she did was move her arm sloppily, passing each drawer with waning patience._

Where in the world was it?

"Your hair looks like it's about to eat your face alive."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

His deep chuckle rang through her room and she wanted to wipe that smug look off of his ugly (who was she kidding, he looked like Adonis) face more than anything. He sauntered, _fucking sauntered,_ over to her bed with an overly bright visage and twirled something through his fingers.

"Looking for this?" he asked innocently, conveniently moving it out of her reach when she shift to grab it, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Give me my wand, Malfoy," she growled at him, ignoring her pounding head that threatened to split open. She made one move too quickly and her head fell back into the palms of her hands as her throat let out an unpleasant moan.

"Whoa, there." He caught her just in time before she slid back onto her headboard, her blazing forehead laid at the crook of his neck as he summoned a Dreamless Draught.

She mumbled something along the lines of "I can handle myself," but didn't stop him when he pressed the cup against her lips, tilting her head a bit to pour the rest of the contents into her mouth.

"Clearly."

He rolled his eyes at her childish protest and set the cup down by the desk before he laid her head down on her pillow (which he may or may not have fluffed with a wandless charm) and tucked her in. He stared at her with a conflicted look on his face, before he finally decided to give in and slid underneath the covers, pulling her hot (and he meant hot as in bloody burning) body against his, one hand laid at his side, the other absentmindedly playing with her unruly curls.

"Why?" she yawned into his chest. Her lids began to droop as the potion started to take its effect and he could tell she was trying her hardest to stay awake. Met with silence, she started to nod off and soon enough, her gentle snores filled the room.

"You're doing a pretty shitty job taking care of yourself," he confessed to her sleeping form, after a moment of silence had gone by. "So someone has to."

She unconsciously moved closer to him, as if objecting to his answer, and his lips curved into something that resembled a smile (resembled, because while Malfoys may smirk and grin, they do not smile) before he, too, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Words: 632<p>

Please **review **and let me know your thoughts! :)


	2. A Moment

**A Moment**

-

"Wands out, Granger!" he yelled across the room, his hands shook as every second ticked by. The wind howled outside the room but neither paid attention. All that was heard was his heavy breathing as he struggled to stay composed.

"Don't do this, Draco," the only hint of her true feelings was the hitch of her voice when she said his name, "Don't make me do this."

Her whispered words were like a slap to his face, blowing harshly into his guts and gnawing at his chest.

"Dammit, Granger. Fight me!"

Her grip on her wand tightened but when she looked into his desperate eyes, she almost faltered.

The next few seconds were a blur. The clash of red and green light filled the room and she felt like she was moving in slow motion. The last thing she remembered was red. Just red.

Years later, she would sometimes return to night and wondered if she did the right thing. As her little Rose ran up and gave her a flower that her husband picked for her, the thought soon laid forgotten.

Words: 182


	3. Impatience

"How long is this going to take, Granger?"

A heavy sigh escaped Hermione as she furiously flipped through the pages of her notebook, "Honesty, Draco. You can go on inside if you want to."

Draco crossed his arm and raised one platinum brow at her, "You really think I'm leaving you out here by yourself?"

Hermione shook her head and picked up another book, her eyes quickly scanning the pages and her teeth began to nibble on the ends of her pencil. Witch or not, pencils will always be her default tool. No longer than five minutes later, she heard the incessant noise of shoe tapping right next to her. She gritted her teeth and continued to ignore him.

"I am going to be roasted. A fucking lobster, you hear, Granger? This fucking sun…"

She slammed her book shut and glared up at him, squinting her eyes in the sun, "Look, unlike you, I actually enjoy some sunlight once every decade. If you're really worry about burning, just go on inside. I'll be there in a few minutes." She open another book and began reading, the wind slightly picking up her fringe from her newly cut hair.

Draco kept his mouth shut and stood still, looking down at her every few seconds. He couldn't very well leave her in the open air with rays of death penetrating her every second. He knew the stupid bint had forgotten to put on a sunblock charm that morning


End file.
